Two Weeks
by SlytherinLover99
Summary: Rose and her family visit the Potter's for Christmas. It's like every other Christmas, but this time, a new visitor is coming over. Exactly how much changed when Ron left home for two weeks? Scorose One-Shot. Please R&R!


**A/N: Hey people! This is my first published fanfiction. Please read. It takes place in Rose's fifth year.**

Two Weeks

Rose and her parents were walking over to the Potters' house, like they did every year for Christmas. This Christmas though, it was different. This time they had a special guest that Rose was anxious to see. Rose walked towards the house holding hands with her mother while her father trudged against the snow ahead of them.

Ron looked ahead before seeing a familiar blonde walking up to the Potters' house as well with his father and mother. He suddenly saw a blur of red tackle the young blonde.

"Scorpius!" Rose squealed, lunging on him and scooping him into a big bear hug. Scorpius chuckled and hugged her back, placing a small peck on her cheek.

Ron stood still in place, shocked at the sight. _"Since when did Rose and the stupid Malfoy boy become friends?" _he thought.

"Draco! Astoria!" Hermione shrieked, hugging the two of them, laughing.

Ron stood still in the snow, horrified at the sight before him. His daughter was FRIENDS with the Malfoy boy and his own WIFE was friends with MALFOY!? What was happening to this world?! Exactly how much had changed when Ron was gone for a Chudley Cannons match for only two weeks!?

The front door suddenly opened wide, a beaming face of Harry and Ginny greeting the lot. _"This must be a nightmare," _Ron told himself. _"Just a nightmare,"_ he tried to convince himself. He pinched himself just to make sure and resulted in him shouting. "NOOOO!" Ron bellowed, looking like a madman that had just escaped from Azkaban. Everyone stared at Ron, shocked by his sudden outburst. "Sorry," Ron mumbled at the ground, still shocked. He walked into the house along with the rest of them and sought out Harry. "We need to talk," Ron growled at Harry, pulling him into an empty room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ron shouted at Harry. Harry stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

"Everything is WRONG, Harry!" Ron screamed, flailing his arms around frantically. When Harry made no reaction to his statement, Ron cracked. "AAAHHH!" Ron screamed, running out of the room, leaving Harry confused. _"What had happened to Ron today?" _Harry thought. Harry shook his head, chuckling, before leaving the room.

Ron stormed into the living room to see Ginny, Astoria, Hermione, and Draco all talking and laughing while the younger kids were outside playing quidditch. Most of the older kids were playing the wizarding version of truth or dare. Ron walked over to the adults and sat down besides Hermione. "So Hermione, how long have you been…FRIENDS…with…DRACO?" Ron asked, trying to restrain himself from screaming.

"Umm…a few years now?" Hermione said casually.

"_A FEW YEARS?!" _Ron thought to himself.

"We work together at work, dear," Hermione added.

"Oh yes, Ron," Draco added. "Hermione is a very kind witch…and VERY smart," Draco commented, flinging an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"_What the HELL!" _Ron thought. _"The ferret was FLIRTING with HIS wife!" _Ron saw red before storming out of the room. _"Need to calm down. Calm down. Calm down," _Ron repeated over and over again in his head like a mantra. He needed to calm down before he did something he might regret later, like killing Malfoy (Well, maybe HE wouldn't regret it, but Hermione certainly would).

He decided to take a walk to calm himself down. He quietly slipped out the front door and began to follow a trail into a garden near the Potters' house. As he was walking, he saw a silhouette of two figures ahead of him. Wanting a closer look, Ron saw to his utter disgust that it was his own daughter and Scorpius sitting on a bench together. He hid behind a bush as he watched them curiously, wondering what they were saying.

"I've always felt that way, Rose," Ron heard Scorpius say to Rose, pulling her own hand into his.

Rose chuckled before saying, "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too," she whispered before kissing him passionately on the lips. It only took seconds before Scorpius was actively participating as well.

Ron sat, peering behind the bush in shock. His own daughter was in love with a MALFOY! A string of unpleasant thoughts ran through Ron's head before the initial shock wore off. Now it was replaced with anger. Lots and lots of anger.

Ron popped out of his hiding spot and glared at the two teens accusingly. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ron bellowed, his face as red as his hair. Scorpius and Rose broke apart and looked over at Ron. Rose looked plain annoyed before answering blandly, "We were kissing, dad."

"I see that," Ron replied, still fuming. "You have no right to do what you just did, young lady!" Ron shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Rose. "Do you know who I am?! I am Ronald Weasley!" he roared.

"Umm…dad…I know who you are," Rose replied, looking at her dad like he had some serious mental issues. On the other hand, Scorpius was over enthusiastic.

"OMG! Are you like THE Ronald Weasley that plays for the Chudley Cannons?!" Scorpius screeched. Ron looked plain annoyed, but happy that at least he had SOME respect around here.

"Exactly how many other Ronald Weasley do you know, boy?" Ron asked gruffly, pretending not to be happy with all the attention he was getting with Scorpius.

"None, sir…" Scorpius replied, looking dazed. With dreamy eyes, Scorpius asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" Ron replied, forgetting how annoyed he was.

Rose looked absolutely annoyed by the actions of her father and new boyfriend. "Scorpius, I've been your friend for four years now and you didn't know my father was Ronald Weasley!?" Rose screeched.

"There are loads of people with the last name Weasley!" Scorpius said defensively.

"Why bother…" Rose moaned, watching her dad and her boyfriend bonding together as they rambled on about quidditch. _"Well…at least they aren't murdering each other…"_ Rose thought to herself, smiling at the retreating figures of her father and Scorpius in the sunlight.

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R so that I can know! :D**


End file.
